


When he calls your nickname-呼唤汝名

by sixdrops



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, M/M, Top Sam
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:18:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1456903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixdrops/pseuds/sixdrops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About "Sammy". 7+1片段灭文。非happy ending。番外N17。PS：番外发生在正文结尾的时间之前。</p>
            </blockquote>





	When he calls your nickname-呼唤汝名

**Author's Note:**

> CP：top sam/bottom dean  
> 分级：正文清水无差，+1番外直白肉N17慎入  
> 本来是6+1+1的，但最后那个现在作为番外的部分和前头的画风不是很搭配→＿→按时间上来讲+1发生在7之前，可是摆在这之前实在影响阅读连续性，摆在这之后又有人误解那个才是结局……所以还是变成7+1好惹_(:з」∠)_在7那里先打个END就不会有人弄错了吧……

 

1.  
他趴在汽车旅馆的窗台边，手小心地不碰到上头洒的盐线，踮起脚尖向窗外看。Daddy已经有好长时间没有回来了，尽管Dean说“不过是三天而已，那还不叫好长时间”，但Sam觉得，3也已经是一个很大的数字了，比1和2要大——上星期在Jim神父那儿，他教会了Sam数从1到10的数，因而这次父亲出门后，每个夜晚降临，他都会在心里往下多数一个数。  
“Sam，”听到他哥哥的叫声，Sam飞快地回过头，“别趴在那儿了，老爸该回来的时候，他就会回来的。我们谈过这个，记得吗？”  
“什么是‘该回来的时候’，Dean？”他偏偏头仰视着他的大哥哥，很认真地问。  
“就是他工作结束了之后。”Dean叹了口气，低下头来耐心地解释道，“大人们都要去工作，记得吗？”  
“可是Lily说她爸爸每天晚上都回家，”Lily是上一次Dean带他去公园时碰见的女孩子，她和她妈妈住在两个街区之外，“她说她爸爸白天也会去工作的。为什么Daddy不像这样？”  
“因为dad的工作跟他不一样，”Dean冲他咧嘴笑道，眼睛里亮晶晶地闪烁着骄傲，“dad的工作是最帅的。哦，你还记得Lily呢？想你的小女朋友了吗？”  
“女朋友又是什么，Dean？我们还能跟Lily一起玩吗？”  
“也许，”Dean揉了揉他的头发，“你真是个问题篓子。现在，你该上床睡觉了，小老虎（little tiger）。”  
Dean弯下身把他抱了起来。Dean抱得他并不那么舒服，他的胳膊不像他们父亲那样粗壮，毕竟他只有8岁（当然在Sam心里那已经是一个很“大”的年纪了），又总是担心自己会把Sam摔下来所以抱得有些过紧。不过Sam乖乖地没有动，把头倚在哥哥的颈窝里，直到Dean把他放到床上盖好了被子。  
“爸爸很快就会回来的，我保证。他不在的时候，我会照看好你的，好吗，Sammy？”  
“我知道，”Sam点头，“你总是做得很好，Dean。”  
“谢谢你，”他的哥哥笑起来，在额头上给了他一个晚安吻，“睡吧，Sammy。”  
Sam闭上眼睛。Dean说晚安的声音总是很轻柔，特别是在他叫“Sammy”的时候。Sam知道Dean在他闭眼后还会在床边呆一会儿，直到他完全睡着。  
他在梦中露出一个小小的微笑。

2.  
“Sammy！”Dean在浴室里咋咋呼呼地大喊着，“别忘了帮我买派！”  
“你该少吃点那些垃圾食品，”Sam嘟嘟囔囔地说到，一边拿上钱包出门——你瞧，有一个哥哥就是这么烦人的事儿，跑腿永远都得你来，“还有，别再叫我Sammy！”  
“嗯哼~~你就是Sammy~ 哼哼~Sammy Girl~只有女孩儿会在乎称呼这种无聊的小事~”Dean荒腔走板地把这句话唱出来，Sam认真地考虑要把待会买回来的派糊到Dean的脸上。  
每次他提起这个问题，Dean每次都会插科打诨地糊弄过去，或是干脆地无视他。然后下一次依然会这么叫。这就像是个无休止的死循环。但说实话，Dean真该停止这么做。Sam今年已经22了，而不是4岁。这个称呼像是在提醒他，Dean还是把他当成一个小孩，就好像他依旧是那个需要时时刻刻跟在Dean身后被Dean保护的小弟弟——哪怕Sam现在已经比他哥哥还要高半个头，并且与他分开独自生活了4年也仍然一样。想到这里Sam感到一阵无力，郁闷和愤怒在他胸中翻滚。他真的非常讨厌这种感觉。他希望他和Dean能够是平等的。Dean能够做到的事他也可以。他们是见鬼的兄弟，既不应该总是由Dean说了算，也不应该只由Dean肩负一切。  
他知道也许他是像Dean所说的有些小题大做。但他就是不能轻易放过这件事儿。

然后，那是一个下午。  
他们和那个刚认识的猎人坐在酒馆里。Dean和对方谈得很投机，Sam则冷淡得多。准确的说，他对这个人一点好感也没有，因此从头到尾他都没给过对方好脸色。  
而那句话便是引线燃尽的爆发点了。  
“别叫我Sammy，”他怒气冲冲地瞪着对方，几乎是从牙缝里挤出这句话，像是对方说了什么极具侮辱性的言辞，然后摆头向Dean的方向示了个意，“这个称呼只有他可以叫。”  
理论上说，这句话一点错儿也没有。Dad已经很多年没有这么叫过他了——在Sam的印象里从他15岁之后他俩就只会对着对方大吼大叫。Dean是唯一一个坚持一辈子都这么叫他的人。而很显然Sam并不需要再多一个这么叫的陌生人。  
把话冷冷地甩出去后他又再度将唇抿得紧紧地，一副生人勿近的样子，至始至终没有看Dean一眼。  
因为他知道Dean脸上一定挂满了该死的得意。

3.  
“Hi, Sammy。”  
Sam发誓，这是他今生里最美妙的一个时刻。  
当他弄明白Dean是真的完好无损地从地狱归来，而不是什么变形怪或是恶魔婊子残忍的恶作剧之后，巨大的喜悦混杂着爱、痛苦、委屈和释然，复杂又汹涌的情绪浪潮淹没了他。他冲上去死死抱住他的哥哥，Dean的呼吸就吐在他的颈边，感觉Dean的心脏在那个与他相贴的胸腔中有力地砰砰跳动着。有一瞬间他甚至闪过一丝荒诞的想法，他想永远这么抱着Dean，想要无时无刻地确认：Dean还活着。而如果有人想要伤害Dean，那就得先伤害Sam；无论是恶魔或是其他怪物，都不能将他们分开。因为Sam会在他们近身之前将他们一一扼杀。现在的Sam明白自己有这样的能力。  
Dean开始与Bobby讨论究竟是什么把Dean带回来的。可Sam该死的一点也不在乎。他所在乎的一切就是：Dean回来了，就在他身边，他触手可及的地方。而他不会允许他再离开。

4.  
他感到他在黑暗的泥沼之中挣扎，并且变得愈发无力。那不是绝望，不是痛苦，而是更为可怖的全然的空白。就像是神智都渐渐被剥蚀了，而你完全无法反抗，因为老天啊，你甚至很快就要把“反抗”这个词都给忘记了。  
但他朦朦胧胧地还在抗争着。内心深处有什么在提醒着他，还有一件重要的事亟待他完成。  
“我在这儿，Sammy。”他突然听到了这样一个声音，模糊不清，似乎来自渺远的天际之外，“我就在这儿。我不会离开你的，Sammy。”  
那声音坚定，温暖，更重要是无比熟悉。那种熟悉不是用于形容你常常经过的街道，不是你习惯吃的主食，甚至不是隔三差五与你通信的好友。那种熟悉是能够与你的灵魂完全重合，与心声两两相辉，丝丝入扣地融入你生命的每一个缝隙中去，它比家更舒适，比爱更宽广，比血缘更亲密，比希望更暖热。  
那声音引领着他。光线蓦然照入他的眼中。他看到了放在Impala门边的绿色兵人，他和他哥哥曾经无数次在这车里玩闹，然后无数的回忆篇章涌入他的脑海里，像要洗褪他侵占他身躯的那片可怖的空白——多少次他们与对方比肩而立，走过美国的大街小巷；他们一边开着Impala疾驰一边高歌，想要将所有的恐惧悲哀和痛苦甩在风中；他们嬉笑玩闹，像世上其他所有的兄弟那样；一个眼神他们就可以领悟对方的所有意思，但就算不在一起他们也能猜透对方的一举一动；他们扶持着对方熬过一个又一个悲惨而痛苦的时刻，在争吵时像是要把对方撕裂，拥抱时又像要与对方相融，他们灵魂本为一体，似乎冥冥之中，早在他们未降生之时就已注定会为彼此倾尽所有而毫不犹豫。  
我永远不会离开你的，Sammy。  
他猛然回到现实，急促地喘着气，努力压制着在他体内嚎叫的Lucifer。  
“没事了，Dean。”他冲他哥哥点点头，“都会没事的。”  
他拉过Michael，义无反顾地跳入那个牢笼中。  
他哥哥的话仍在他耳边回响着，他努力想要记住那个声音。  
如果他将葬身黑暗，至少让他记得世上最亮的光的模样。

5.  
他没有快乐，没有悲伤，没有愤怒，也没有喜悦。对他而言事实就仅是事实而已，他会客官地做出最为理性的评判。如果他微笑，那么是因为他的常识告诉他应该这么做，而他能借由这个行为达到一定的目的。一切情绪都是愚蠢的，除了影响判断的合理性之外，什么功用也没有。  
因此他认为Dean想要把他的灵魂找回来这件事完全不可理喻。他比原来的那个Sam要更为优秀。他不知道为何Dean要多此一举，甚至还要冒着令他生命和神智受到威胁的危险。  
除此之外，还有更令他在意的东西。  
自从Dean知道他丢失了灵魂之后，他对他的态度就完全变了。这和他记忆里Dean对Sam应该的样子不同。Dean对他很冷淡，甚至有一种厌恶和恐惧。并不是说他真的在意爱和关心之类的废物，但Dean的行为就像是违背了某些本应颠扑不破的铁则那样，令他不能忍受。  
Dean没再叫过他Sammy。很多时候他连“Sam”也不屑叫，而直接用“hey”来代替。  
他不知为何捏紧了拳头。只是本能告诉他应该这么做。  
他露出一个有些扭曲的微笑，下定决心不会让Dean得偿所愿。

6.  
“Sammy！”  
听到了门那边他哥哥对他熟悉的昵称，Sam在心里大大地舒了一口气。这说明他哥哥还活得好好的，没受什么折磨。  
“Dean！”他回应着，“我这就救你们出去。”  
虽然过程有些曲折，但是和往常一样的，温家兄弟又完美地解决了一个怪物。  
经过了炼狱和地狱石碑之类一系列破事之后，Sam真的很高兴他和Dean又能像现在这样一起处理一些平常的案子。  
“你还好吧Sammy？”Dean盯着他，挺严肃地问道。  
Sam笑起来。Dean还是一如既往地对他有些过于担心。现在Sam已经不会向年轻时那样跟他置气。他知道，这于Dean大概是一种刻入骨髓的本能，永远将Sam放在第一位。如果可以，他并不希望Dean或是其他任何人再为他做出牺牲，但他无法根治Dean根深蒂固的保护欲。  
也许他也并不想这么做。他内心深处，某个被占有欲填满的角落轻声说道。  
“我没事，Dean。”他耐心地对Dean说到，“我这几天已经像是，说这句话说了有几万遍了。我很好，好吗？”  
“我这么做是因为某人原本准备关上地狱大门……”Dean嘟哝着说到，不过接着他看到了Sam摆了熟悉的bitch face，“好吧好吧，只是以防万一。Sammy。只是以防万一。”  
Dean启动了Impala。向那个他们现在称之为“家”的地堡驶去。

7.  
他趁那个恶魔在咒语中软倒的时候，冲上去给了它一刀，彻底地杀死了它。  
他的脖颈还在隐隐作痛。当然这并不算什么。他们总是与死神擦肩而过，对别人而言这是命悬一线，对Sam来说这不过是家常便饭罢了。  
只是这次仍有什么不同。  
他知道在那一瞬间，他是产生过这样一个侥幸的希冀的——Dean像往常一样，大喊着“Sammy”，在危机时刻冲进来，然后他们并肩作战。  
他拾起手机，把灵魂们放走，做完他该做的事。然后走向停在外头的Impala，坐进驾驶座，独自向旅馆开去。没有摇滚乐，只有安静在深夜里回响。  
他突然记起，已经有一阵子，他没有再听见Dean喊他“Sammy”了。  
在Sam回到地堡之前，他没有再打给Dean。

-END-

P.S:请注意，此番外发生时间可为5之后至7之前任一阶段(作者倾向于6之后到gadreel的事曝光前)

+1.  
他用力地吻住Dean的唇，近乎啃咬，而Dean也激烈地回应他。他们的舌头深入彼此的口腔中勾缠，都想要和更为深入彼此而尽力舔向喉口，几乎把对方逼得窒息。与此同时他的阴茎正在又深又重地狠狠操着Dean，一只手抚弄着Dean的阴茎，另一只手在Dean的腰臀处上下滑动揉捏着，他很确定他会在他哥哥身上留下自己的指痕，一连好几天也退不下去。他也并非真的有意如此，而是他在这种时候总是控制不好自己的力道。Dean紧紧缠在他腰上的双腿、和在他们交合的部位不断煽风点火的手指很明显没有起到任何帮助。当Dean努力把一个指节挤入了自己的穴口，并尝试着移动它、像是在抚慰自己的同时摩擦勾弄Sam的阴茎时，Sam再也忍不住了，他中断了亲吻，贴Dean的唇边发出一声嘶吼。  
Dean气喘吁吁地笑起来，手上的动作却没有停止。他伸出舌头舔去刚才亲吻留下的唾液，嘴唇和舌头都显得红颜而又濡湿，Sam几乎想要把他整个吞下去。  
“Yeah，就是这样，你喜欢这样对吗，Sammy？”Dean凑到他耳边说到，Sam的阴茎猛地抽动了一下，变得更硬了——如果那还可能的话。Dean的声音带着该死的嘶哑和喘息，充斥着性的味道，“喜欢这样，你的阴茎和我的手指一起狠命地操着我，又像我同时能用后穴和手指抚慰你的阴茎？”  
Sam这次连一声回应都没有。他死死地咬紧牙，像是世界要毁灭了一样地狠狠操着Dean——不管怎么说，他们确实经历了一次天启，而现在这感觉甚至要比那时候来得更为激烈疯狂。Dean的腰几乎整个悬空了，他的手随着这激烈的动作不得已从后穴滑脱了出来，但仍然不死心地在那周围徘徊，试图在Sam每次向外抽出的时候触摸他的阴茎。  
Dean似乎还想要尝试用言语刺激Sam，但显然他已经没法吐出完整的句子了。他只能发出凌乱的喘息，拉长的呻吟，以及——  
“Sammy——”  
Dean的声音甚至带上了哭腔，身体狂喜地向上挺起，颤抖着，在Sam手中射得他俩的胸部都沾满了他的精液，而Sam几乎都要握不住他。  
Sam做了最后一个冲刺，凶狠地顶进Dean的最深处，囊球抵在Dean的臀部上，甚至逼得Dean还未完全结束高潮的阴茎又涌出了一小股精液。然后他在Dean的内部满满地射了出来。  
世界崩塌了，而后又慢慢重塑。  
Sam仍不能自制地急促喘息着，他们两人都是。但他总算找回了一些神智，足以让他从Dean的身上下来，躺到Dean的旁边去，而不是死死压着他哥哥——Dean可没少抱怨这事。  
“嘿，”他哥哥开了口，但那声音混在一片气声里，如果不是他俩贴得很近都没法辨别出来，“你这个小怪物，你果然对那个有特别爱好对不对？”  
“啥？”Sam的身体和脑子还沉浸在刚才那场山崩地裂的激烈性爱的余韵中不可自拔，有些钝钝的，好一会儿才做出反应，“……Dean，你确定我们刚结束不到十分钟，你就要讨论我是否喜欢你的手指跟我的阴茎一起操你这件事吗？”  
“才不是你这个小色狼！”Dean给了他一拳，不过和平常的杀伤力比起来可以算作是拿羽毛在挠痒痒，“我是说，你果然对那个昵称有特殊反应对不对？我早就发现了，每回我叫你‘Sammy’，你就会变得更激动。”  
“urrrrrrrrrrrr……”Sam发出一声痛苦的呻吟，抬起手臂挡住脸，“Dean，你确定我们要认真谈这事儿？我觉得你正在毁掉我的童年回忆。”  
“别傻了大脚怪~”Dean把他的手臂拽了下来，声音里带着一如既往的那种烦人的得意洋洋，“你的童年毁了就毁了吧。现在，只要你承认这事，我们不妨利用你这点变态的小爱好，再让你硬起来一回怎么样，”说着，他懒洋洋地起身爬到Sam的双腿间趴下来，对着Sam的阴茎说完了剩下的话——  
“你说呢，Sammy？”

番外END


End file.
